Without You HanChul Version
by Shin Min Gi
Summary: " Apakah aku bisa mempercayai ucapan mu Hankyung! Bahkan sekarang kau terlalu sibuk untuk tak dapat merasakan apa yang aku rasakan! Apa seperti ini cara mu membuktikan segala ucapan mu! APA SEPERTI INI!" Marah Heechul dengan geram. Dirasakan dadanya sangat sesak. Degan tertatih-tatih Heechul berjalan perlahan ke luar kamarnya. Dia memutuskan untuk menyandarkan dirinya di sofa rua


**Without You Part 2 (HanChul)**

Malam ini udara di daerah Seoul sangatlah dingin, itu karena saat ini Seoul masih diselimuti musim dingin. Tidak banyak orang yang berada di luar rumah, mereka lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu didalam rumah. Menikmati kenyamanan dan kehangatan keluarga mereka masing-masing. Tapi tidak semua orang dapat melakukan itu, salah satunya adalah boyband Super Junior. Para member boyband ini sedang melakukan acara masing-masing. Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk yang sedang siaran di Sukira. Kyuhyun, Ryewook dan Yesung yang sedang tampil dalam suatu acara music. Donghae dan Sungmin yang sedang melakukan pemotretan. Siwon dan Shindong yang sedang syuting drama terbaru mereka. Kemudian Heechul yang sedang berkumpul dengan group chocoballnya. Kesibukan para member boyband ini sangatlah padat. Bahkan terkadang mereka harus rela menghabiskan waktu semalaman di luar dorm. Tapi hal itu tidak terjadi kepada salah satu member yang bernama lengkap Kim Heechul. Namja cantik yang satu ini selalu menolak pekerjaan yang menurutnya tidaklah berguna. Maka dari itu hanya Heechul lah satu-satunya member yang memiliki waktu luang terbanyak. Seperti malam ini, Heechul adalah orang pertama yang sampai di dorm. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dorm lantai 12.

" Aish, sudah jam 11 malam. Aku terlalu lama bermain dengan mereka rupanya." Gumamnya sendiri saat berada di dalam lift.

" Kau lelah Chullie?" deg! Telinga Heechul menangkap suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Matanya mencari sosok suara itu. Tapi percuma, karena dia sadar dia hanya seorang diri di dalam lift. Matanya berubah menjadi sendu, melambangkan kesedihan yang telah dialaminya.

" Paboya kau Heenim! Mana mungkin eoh dia ada di sini…" rutuk Heechul pada dirinya sendiri. Tiing! Saat pintu lift terbuka, Heechul langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam dorm. Suasana hening dan gelap lah yang didapatinya.

" Mereka semua pasti belum pulang. Apakah mereka tidak lelah?" Tanyanya sendiri pada dirinya. Tanpa buang-buang waktu Heechul langsung menuju ke dalam kamarnya. Di rebahkan tubuh indahnya itu di atas kasur berselimut warna pink itu, warna kesukaanya.

" Saranghae Chullie.." deg! Lagi dan lagi Heechul merasa jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak. Diubahlah posisinya menjadi duduk. Matanya menerawang lurus sosok manusia dihadapannya.

" Kau, apa kau tau seberapa menderitanya aku karena diri mu?!" sosok namja tampan dihadapannya hanya tersenyum getir tanpa berniat membalas pertanyaan Heechul.

" Aish! KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUAT KU GILA CINA OLENG!" teriak Heechul sambil melemparkan bantal kearah namja itu. Namun sayang bantal itu terlempar menembus tubuh itu. Bahkan perlahan-lahan tubuh namja tampan itu menghilang bagaikan angin.

" Bahkan kini kau dalam khayalan ku pun tak berniat membuat ku tersenyum Hankyung?!" lirih Heechul sambil merebahkan dirinya kembali di atas kasur kesayangannya. Mata indahnya itu mulai mengeluarkan butiran bening secara perlahan-lahan. Bibirnya bergetar ketika telinganya kembali mendengar semua suara Hankyung yang terputar dalam memorinya.

#####

" Chullie, lihat kau sangat cantik!"

" Aku bahagia bisa bertemu dan mencintai mu Kim Heechul."

" Kau tau, jika aku terlahir lagi di dunia ini. Aku akan meminta pada Tuhan untuk mempertemukan aku dengan mu lagi. Dan membiarkan kita menjadi sepasang kekasih yang abadi."

" Kau harus selalu tersenyum dan semangat ne! Jangan buat aku khawatir. Arraso?"

" Jika kau terluka aku juga terluka, jika kau menangis aku juga menangis, jika kau bahagia aku juga akan bahagia. Apapun yang kau rasakan aku pasti akan merasakannya juga chagiya. Karena semenjak kita bertemu, kau telah mengambil dan menguasai seluruh hati ku. Saranghae Heenim…"

#####

Butiran-butiran indah itu semakin deras mengalir dari kedua mata Heechul. Isakan kecil mulai keluar dari bibirnya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Sungguh menyedihkan keadaanya sekarang. Tanganya berusaha menggapai HPnya yang terletak di samping meja tempatnya berbaring. Jemari lentiknya menekan beberapa nomor yang sangat dihapalnya. Diaturnya cara untuk membuat private number. Kemudian dengan yakin di tekanya tombol call di layar HPnya.

Tuut… Tuut… Tuut… Tuut… Tuut… Tuut… ppip

" Nomor yang ada tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan…"

Bugh!

Dengan geram Heechul melemparkan ponselnya itu ke lantai, hatinya terluka. Sangat terluka.

" Apakah aku bisa mempercayai ucapan mu Hankyung! Bahkan sekarang kau terlalu sibuk untuk tak dapat merasakan apa yang aku rasakan?! Apa seperti ini cara mu membuktikan segala ucapan mu! APA SEPERTI INI?!" Marah Heechul dengan geram. Dirasakan dadanya sangat sesak. Degan tertatih-tatih Heechul berjalan perlahan ke luar kamarnya. Dia memutuskan untuk menyandarkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah. Matanya masih meneteskan air mata. Di raihnya ipod yang ada di dalam sakunya. Dengan perlahan di pasangnya headset ipod itu di telinganya. Matanya mulai terpejam ketika lagu dari SuJu " It's You" mulai melantun di telinganya.

" Chulie… Chulie… bangunlah." Sapa suara lembut milik Hankyung diiringi dengan guncangan halus di tubuh Heechul. Perlahan-lahan mata namja cantik itu mulai terbuka.

" Ini dimana?" tanyanya bingung kepada Hankyung.

" Mengapa kau bertanya bodoh seperti itu eoh? Ini kamar kita chagiya." Jawab Hankyung sambil tersenyum manis (Bikin author kejang-kejang :D) #abaikan author! Heechul memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya, dirinya sedikit merasa heran, kenapa dia bisa ada di kamarnya. Seingatnya tadi dia sedang berada di ruang tengah dan tertidur. Di tambah lagi sekarang ada Hankyung dihadapannya. Otaknya mulai berputar sambil melihat tajam kedalam bola mata Hankyung.

" Aku bermimpi, ini dalam mimpi ku kan?" tanyanya dengan lirih kepada Hankyung. Yang ditanya menjawab dengan menganggukan kepalanya.

" Aku tidak ingin bangun dari mimpi ini Tan Hanggeng. Jika ini hanya satu-satunya cara kita bisa bersama lagi." Sambung Heechul yang diiringi dengan air matanya yang mengalir deras.

" Aku tidak mengijinkan itu." Kata Hankyung tegas sambil menghapus air mata Heechul dengan kedua tangannya.

" Kenapa kau melarang ku?!" Tanya Heechul dengan emosi yang langsung meninggi.

" Karena aku tidak menginginkan itu. Aku tidak mau bersama dengan mu hanya di dalam mimpi." Jawab Hankyung dengan lembut dan bijaksana.

" Apakah kita bisa bersama lagi seperti dulu hah?! JANGAN BERI AKU HARAPAN PALSU!" Teriak Heechul kepada Hankyung.

" Apa kau tau seberapa menderitanya aku?! Setelah kepergian mu dari SuJu dan meninggalkan dorm, aku menjadi sakit dan gila! Aku lupa caranya tersenyum! Aku lupa rasanya bahagia! Aku bahkan lupa siapa aku ini!" Bentakan Heechul terhenti karena dia menahan air matanya yang akan keluar lagi. Dihirupnya udara sebanyak yang dia bisa untuk menetralisir perasaanya.

" Aku tau, maka dari itu makilah aku. Hajarlah aku. Bila perlu bunuhlah aku sekarang agar semua kebencian mu pada ku bisa tersalurkan Chulie…" jawab Hankyung dengan yakin dan tulus. Mendengar itu mata Heechul kembali melebar, emosinya kembali naik sampai kepuncak kepalanya.

" Apa kau pikir aku akan melakukan itu?! Apa kau pikir aku membenci mu?! Apakah hanya sebatas itu kau mengenali ku Hankyung?! Kau benar-benar Pabo! Baka! Stupid!" teriak Heechul tanpa bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Dia benar-benar kecewa dengan perkataan Hankyung. Tiba-tiba dapat dirasakan olehnya tangan lembut yang menariknya kedalam pelukan hangat yang sangat dirindukannya. Yaitu pelukan seorang Hankyung. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu Heechul hanya bisa terdiam. Betapa bahagianya dia dapat merasakan dekapan sang kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu.

" Mian. Aku minta maaf telah membuat mu menderita. Aku hanya ingin kau kembali seperti dulu Chullie. Menjadi diri mu yang apa adanya dan ceria. Si mood maker Super Junior. Walaupun aku tidak berada disisi mu lagi." Kata Hankyung lembut sambil mempererat pelukannya.

" Aku akan kembali seperti dulu, hanya jika kau juga kembali ke sisi ku Hannie." Jawab Heechul sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Hankyung yang sangat dirindukannya.

" Keras kepala mu tidak pernah berkurang rupanya." Goda Hankyung sambil terkekeh.

" Yak! Jangan menggoda ku! Kau itu sangat suka menggoda ku!" balas Heechul sambil melepaskan pelukan Hankyung dan memukul dadanya pelan.

" Ahahaha… maukah kau memaafkan ku?" Tanya Hankyung kembali ke pokok masalah.

" Aku akan memaafkan mu, kalau kau berjanji akan selalu berada di samping ku. Walaupun hanya bayangan mu seperti ini Hannie…" Jawab Heechul sedikit cemas menunggu tanggapan sang kekasih.

" Sekarang kau yang Paboya!." Jawab Hankyung straktis.

" Yak! Kenapa kau mengatai ku Paboya!? Dasar Cina Oleng!" bentak Heechul kepada Hankyung. Yang dibentak hanya tersenyum lembut melihat kelakuan sang kekasih yang memiliki emosi tak stabil dan mulut yang tajam itu. Kemudian tangan Hankyung mengelus lembut rambut Heechul.

" Aku selalu ada di sini." Kata Hankyung lembut sambil meletakan tanganya di kepala Heechul

" Dan di sini." Lanjutnya sambil memindahkan tanganya kebagian kiri dada Heechul. Mendengar perkataan Hankyung Heechul tersenyum bahagia dari dasar hatinya. Matanya melihat lurus sang namjachingu.

" Akhirnya kau bisa tersenyum lagi dan merasakan bahagia eoh." Kata Hankyung sambil tersenyum bahagia.

" Gomawo, Hannie… Gomawo…" Jawab Heechul menanggapi perkatan namjachingunya.

" Ne… Sekarang bangunlah Chullie…" Perintah Hankyung lembut.

" Aku mau bangun kalau kau sudah mengatakan itu pada ku." Tolak Heechul kepada Hankyung.

" Dasar kau ini… Baiklah aku yang mengalah. Saranghae Kim Heechul…" Jawab Hankyung lembut. Kemudian didekatkanya wajah sang kekasih. Saat jarak semakin dekat tiba-tiba Heechul menghilangkan jarak tersebut dan mencium bibir Hankyung dengan lembut.

" Nado, Saranghae Tan Hankyung…" Kata Heechul setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Perlahan-lahan dirasakan Heechul ruangan di sekitarnya menggelap, sosok Hankyung pun menjadi samar.

" Ingatlah selalu siapa sebenarnya diri mu chagiya." Terdengar kalimat terakhir Hankyung.

" Ne, hannie." Jawab heechul sambil tersenyum. Kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap di mata Heechul.

" Chullie! Chullie!" terdengar suara lembut sang leader mencoba membangunkan Heechul. Heechul pun mulai terusik dan membuka matanya.

" Nae, kenapa kau mengganggu ku Jung Soo?!" Jawabnya ketus sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya.

" Kau ini, dasar!. Sekarang sudah jam berapa? Lagi pula kenapa semalaman kau tidur di sini eoh?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan gaya khas malaikatnya.

" Aku ketiduran sepertinya. Memang jam berapa sekarang? Lagi pula semalam kau pulang jam berapa memangnya?" jawab Heechul sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya dan balik bertanya kepada hyung satu-satunya itu.

" Sekarang pukul 8 pagi, tadi malam aku pulang jam 3 pagi." Jawab Leeteuk sambil tersenyum.

" Apa kau tidak lelah?" Tanya Heechul langsung.

" Yak apa kau telah kembali menjadi Kim heechul kami eoh? Bahkan sampai mengkhawatirkan ku seperti itu." Goda Leeteuk menjawab pertanyaan heechul.

" Jangan menggoda ku Jung Soo! Lagi pula kau itu Hyung ku. Jadi aku pantas mengkhawatirkan mu." Bentak Heechul straktis. Melihat itu Leeteuk hanya tertawa bahagia.

" Sudah lama aku tidak melihat mu seperti ini eoh. Aku senang kau kembali Chullie." Kata Leeteuk lembut sambil mengelus kepala Heechul.

" Oh iya, semalam Hankyung menelepon ku. Dia sangat khawatir kenapa HP mu tak dapat di hubungi. Sampai-sampai aku menyuruh Siwon untuk mengecek keberaaan mu di dorm. Dia baru bisa tenang dan tidak menghubungi ku lagi setelah tau bahwa kau sudah tertidur di sini." Jelas Leeteuk panjang sekali. (PLAK!) #abaikan author.

" Benarkah?" Tanya Heechul bahagia. Leeteuk menjawabnya sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum bahagia melihat keceriaan mulai muncul kembali diwajah dongsaengnya yang paling moody itu.

" Kalau begitu kau harus mengantar ku hyung." Titah Heechul kepada Leeteuk.

" Kemana?" Tanya Leeteuk.

" Aku inging membeli ponsel baru. HP ku rusak. Aku ingin segera menghubungi Hankyung ku." Jawab Heechul.

" Ne, tapi kita sarapan dulu. Arraso?" jawab Leeteuk.

' Ne, kau duluan saja hyung turun ke bawah. Nanti aku menyusul. Aku ingin mandi dulu." Kata Heechul kepada Leeteuk.

" Ne, aku turun duluan ya~" jawab Leeteuk sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dorm. Sementara itu Heechul melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar, sampai di depan foto Hankyung yang ada di atas meja Heechul menghentikan langkahnya dan memandangi foto itu sambil tersenyum.

" Aku akan mengingat janji ku pada mu Hannie."

~END~

hehehe

annyeong, aku kembali lagi dengan FF HanChul

FF Without ini masih ada satu seri lagi, yaitu Jeng Jeng Jeng My eomma dan My appa YUnJae! *kibar bendera YunJae. ^^

tapi aku mau publish kalau ada yg banyak review and request ya. :p *maksa.

terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan mereview ff aku yg Without SiBum Version. :)

untuk silent reader aku berterimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca walupun tidak berminat untuk comment. :p

sampai bertemu di FF Without You Selanjutnya... :)


End file.
